Antología de Memorias
by CrystalLips
Summary: {Drabbles y Viñetas}. Hay recuerdos que nunca se pierden. 100 temas EdWin. "Winry tenía el don de hacer que toda discusión fallara a su favor."
1. Con ojos de tres años

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Yo sólo soy un mortal escribiendo cosas.

Situado en: Post Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Manga

* * *

 **Con ojos de tres años. N.-83**

Edward espera que no todo se repita, que cuando su primogénito lo vea, no se refleje en él la mirada de un niño con odio hacia su padre ausente.

Así que Edward trata con todo lo que tiene (aun así no sea un buen comediante) divertir a su hijo cada que un viaje termina y puede regresar a verlo una vez más.

Así lograr ver sus ojos chispeantes de alegría y amor de volver a ver a su padre.


	2. Hace diez años

Situado en: Post Conqueror of Shambala

* * *

 **Hace diez años. N.-24**

 _"Lejanía"._

A Edward siempre le agradó esa palabra. Podría pronunciarla y entre sus labios al sentir escaparse cada letra, en su mente vislumbraba todo lo que pensaba junto a ella.

 _A Edward siempre le había agradado esa palabra._

Implicaba un objetivo, un lugar al que llegar, al menos para él. Y Edward nunca se quedó sin una meta, aún después de haber alcanzado el final de una.

 _Edward nunca se había quedado sin una meta._

Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que la vio a ella. No sé atrevía a pronunciar su nombre, siempre que lo hacía algo se rompía dentro de él. Siempre había algo más que romper.

La lejanía dejo de ser algo posible de alcanzar.

Y aún a pesar de todo, la recordaba. Tan vívidamente como si hubiera sido ayer.

Pero han pasado diez años. Y a cada momento, Edward odia más la palabra "lejanía".


	3. Corte de pelo

Situado en: Post Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Manga

* * *

 **Corte de pelo. N.-57**

Winry aprecia mucho el tiempo que pasa con Edward, después de todo, muchos años de su vida pasó sin verlo apenas. Por ello, atesora siempre en silencio sus momentos.

Pero Winry está tan ensimismada con su nueva vida con Edward, que para cuando menos lo nota, han pasado años.

Edward empezó a tener el cabello tan largo que parecía competir con el suyo, empezando a verse ya descolorido (y unas cuantas hebras ya sin intención de disimular, siendo completamente blancas), varios centímetros de barba, los cuáles lo recordaba cuándo llegaron a aparecer ahí, Winry vio entonces la clara señal.

Ya habían envejecido.

Y además, Edward necesitaba un corte de cabello.

* * *

¿Tomates, rosas? ¿Correcciones? ¿Review? Se agradece.

¿Que por qué están en desorden? Porque sí. Lo voy haciendo si me nace. Espero acabarlo, aunque es seguro que no será rápido. Probablemente ni siquiera al acabar el año.

Bueno, saludos. Puede que la actualización sea rápida, aunque no hay mucho que seguir. Independientes, ¿recuerdan?


	4. Único

Situado en: Post Fullmetal Alchemist/Manga

* * *

 **Único. N.-9**

A Winry, en contra de lo que pudiera pensar cualquier persona que la conociese por su trabajo, le encanta hornear.

Pasteles, tartas, panquecitos, galletas, todo.

Pero tenía un favorito: la tarta de manzana.

Postre predilecto de su esposo.

La receta la había aprendido hace ya muchos años atrás gracias a Grecia.

Winry siempre quiso que sus tartas tuvieran el sabor como las de ella. Seguía todo al pie de la letra, tal como lo recordaba.

En cada intento, el sabor siempre terminaba igual. Igual de diferente a la tarta de Grecia, claro está.

Y Winry se lamentaba una vez más.

Era entonces cuando Edward interfería. Él también probó las tartas que preparaba Grecia y eran deliciosas, sin lugar a dudas, pero no había punto de comparación.

Winry oía a Edward decir: "Tus tartas son las mejores que alguna vez he probado". Y Winry sonreía levemente en respuesta, sin creérselo ni por un segundo.

Al ver esa sonrisa (si es que a la mueca que surcaba el rostro de Winry se le podía llamar así) Edward intentaba decirlo de otra manera.

—¿Sabes? Tus tartas son únicas.

Es en ese intento que Edward logra que Winry sonría automáticamente. Porque esta vez, Winry sí cree lo que Edward asegura.

Es feliz aunque piensa que no es la mejor. Porque para Edward lo que ella hace es único. Y es consciente de la diferencia.

Es feliz, porque consigue ser la mejor y ser única a los ojos de Edward, aunque ella no piense lo mismo.


	5. ¿Estás borracho?

Situado en: Post Fullmetal Alchemist/Manga

* * *

 **¿Estás borracho? No.-79**

Afuera de la casa del mayor de los Elric se escuchan risas, estruendosas y alegres.

Son las 4:21 de la mañana y a la única persona que le hace gracia es a Edward.

Acompañado por Alphonse, que tuvo que borrar cualquier rastro de sonrisa en su rostro, si es que apreciaba su vida y no quería morir a manos de Winry, quien los recibió con ojeras en su rostro y apuñalándolos con la mirada.

Alphonse trataba de hacer callar a su hermano, tal vez así su condena no fuera tan grave. Pero era tarde para Ed, y Alphonse lo sabía. Cada segundo de risa que Edward producía era un minuto más que Winry disfrutaría haciéndolo sufrir.

Edward nunca fue un buen bebedor y aún a sabiendas de ésto, Alphonse insistió en que tomaran un poco de cerveza en su reunión.

Todo parecía perfecto, e incluso parecía que el alcohol no afectaba al hermano mayor... hasta que fue momento de regresar y a Edward le dió el fresco aire nocturno.

Fue ahí cuando Alphonse se arrepintió de su decisión.

Pasó las siguientes horas tratando de convencer a Edward de volver a casa, y de paso intentando hacer que cerrara la boca, porque no había manera de callarlo.

Cuando al fin logró llevar a Edward a su hogar, el recibimiento de Winry no fue para nada cálido.

Lo esperaba, pero aún con eso no pudo evitar sentir miedo al estar frente a su presencia.

Una vez que lo entregó (casi como si fuera un paquete), como pudo, huyó.

Y a lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar cómo Winry le preguntaba (de manera retórica, quiso pensar) a un idiotizado Edward:

—¡¿Estás borracho?!

Seguido de un golpe con algún objeto metálico.


	6. ¿Rechazado?

Situado en: Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood/Manga

* * *

 **¿Rechazado? N.-27**

 _"No me gustan los hombres más pequeños que yo"_

Entre palabras más, palabras menos, Edward recordaba aquel suceso de su infancia.

Ya sea consciente o inconscientemente, desde ese día, Edward intentó por cualquier medio parecer más alto. Incluso en una ocasión intentó soportar la leche (con horrendos resultados), pero ante la lentitud del proceso y lo horrible de la tortura, abandonó esa opción.

Desarrolló un complejo por su altura. Empezó a usar suelas más gruesas y a peinar todos los días su 'antena' en el cabello.

Pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera, por alguna razón y decisión de la vida (esa que te odia), Winry siempre le llevaba varios centímetros de ventaja, ¡y naturales! para rematar.

Aún así, Edward mantenía la esperanza de que la pubertad lo golpearía noblemente y lo haría crecer mucho en un corto periodo.

Winry no podría rechazarlo con ese argumento por siempre. En cualquier momento, la pubertad llegaría.

Pero Edward tiene ya quince años y se sigue preguntando el cuándo llegará.


	7. Amigos de la infancia

Situado en: Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood/Manga

* * *

 **Amigos de la infancia. N.-1**

Si había algo que Edward odiara, era conocer gente nueva.

No, mejor dicho: Edward odiaba que alguien le conociera y después también conociera a Winry (o viceversa).

Porque aquello desencadenaría inevitablemente el momento en que preguntarían quién es el desconocido. Entonces Edward tendría que responder "Winry, mi amiga de la infancia", o ella tendría que hacerlo. No era mentira cómo se presentaban, pero en el fondo le pinchaba un poco el pecho al tener que decirlo y oírlo.

Y en cada ocasión, le ocurría lo mismo. Por un breve momento, tenía una incomodidad absoluta, mientras la mirada de la persona a la que se están presentando caía sobre él, queriendo ser cómplice de lo que notaba, haciéndolo sentir azorado.

Pero no duraría para siempre. Ya se encargaría él de que las presentaciones fueran distintas en un futuro.


	8. Diferencia

Situado en: Post Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Manga.

* * *

 **Diferencia. N.-58**

Edward y Winry se amaban. Se amaban mucho.

Edward siempre había querido a Winry, aunque él mismo lo negara. Desde que podía recordar.

En el primer momento, sus actitudes chocaron y habían formado una pelea (lo más grave que podían formar siendo niños era una batalla de quien enseñaba mejor la lengua, de todos modos), pero con la actitud que siempre cargaba Winry terminó por ponerlo en su lugar. Ahí comenzó.

Y para pesar de Edward, Winry siempre lo llamó su amigo (y puede que él también, pero la gente de inmediato notaba la diferencia de una misma frase pronunciada por el uno y por el otro), cosa que siempre terminaba por desanimarlo y adentrarlo en un bucle infinito de preguntas existenciales.

De todos modos en un momento dado, haciendo honor a su impulsividad, terminó por decir una especie de confesión. Agradeció que aunque fue un fiasco, Winry fuera capaz de entender lo que le quería decir.

Edward siempre quiso a Winry.

Winry, por su parte, prefería guardarse el dato de que durante muchos años, el sentimiento no fue mutuo.


	9. Reglas implícitas

Situado en: Post Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Manga.

* * *

 **Reglas implícitas. N.-95**

Hay normas que se presentan incluso si no se quiere. Surgen naturalmente. En una relación, por ejemplo, siempre hay un dominante y un dominado.

En la relación de Edward y Winry, todos quienes lo conozcan saben quién es el que domina la relación.

Si le preguntas a Edward, te dirá sin lugar a dudas, que él es quien domina. Mientras que si la misma pregunta se hace en presencia de Winry, Edward preferirá mantenerse callado.

Edward aprecia su vida, después de todo.


	10. Intuición

Situado en: Fullmetal Alchemist-Conqueror of Shamballa.

* * *

 **Intuición. N.-61**

Edward tenía siempre una mala costumbre de no avisar si iba a regresar, cosa que si bien, Winry odiaba ya se había acostumbrado a ella.

De modo que Winry había desarrollado un sentido extra, el cual le ayudaba a intuir si Edward llegaría, siempre segura que sería por un automail, teniendo lista las piezas necesarias de siempre.

No era casualidad que Winry pasara menos tiempo en la reparación de los automail de Edward a comparación de los demás y no es que quisiera que Ed se marchara rápido, sino que, aunque no lo quisiera, sabía que Edward tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que sólo visitarla.

Sin embargo, su intuición no era infalible, en ocasiones una tarta de manzana yacía fría sobre la mesa y piezas de automail estaban en perfecta posición sin haber sido usadas durante todo el día.

Y a Winry no le quedaba nada más que esperar.

Dos años han pasado desde que lo vio por última vez. Todos piensan que está muerto, que no volverá. Pero ella no. Winry se niega a aceptarlo, porque en el fondo sabe, muy en el fondo siente que Edward vive, y está segura que en algún momento volverá. Así que desde que su desaparición, Winry no deja de cuidar sus partes de automail, en espera de que él vuelva por un repuesto.

Ya todos perdieron la esperanza, pero Alphonse y ella la mantienen. La intuición no podía fallarles esta vez.


	11. Siempre en lo cierto

Situado en: Post Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Manga.

* * *

 **Siempre en lo cierto. N.- 6**

No se podía. No era posible aún si él tenía la razón.

Winry tenía el don (y con el tiempo, Edward empezó a aprender que quizá fuera así con todas las mujeres) de hacer que toda discusión fallara a su favor, por lo que el día en que Winry derramó café en unas cuantas hojas, resultado de las investigaciones de Edward, se desató una batalla.

Edward alegaba que ella no tenía por qué estar husmeando sus cosas y Winry sostenía que era su culpa por tener el escritorio atiborrado de objetos y eso hubiera pasado si:

1.- No pidiera café.  
2.- Ordenara su espacio.

Al final, ni Edward supo cómo es que él fue quien terminó pidiendo disculpas.

Y no hace falta decir quién durmió en el sofá esa noche.


End file.
